Vampire, I Am
by SanguinexBlood
Summary: Set in the fictional city of San Driskoll, this story follows the first person account of a female vampire named Elodie and her path of criminality. Her lust for power eventually drives her to seek to expose the humans to the world of Vampires, and in turn draws forth a rival powerhouse that will throw the city into a waging war unlike anything seen before.


Cool breath slipped from between my pale lips, frosting ever so slightly with the cold of the night air. The streets danced with the flickering lights of the street lamps, a frosted glower accompanied by the moonlight from the sky above. It was a still and beautiful night, one that I ravished with the steel blue of my frosty eyes. The large historic clock tower that rose above the copper rooftops of the buildings struck one, twice - twelve times, announcing midnight and the start of a new day. Hands drifted upwards to cup around the maroon cloth of my scarf, tugging it forwards upon my neck to tighten it, before tucking it back into the charcoal felt of my jacket. Pushing my hands back into my jacket pockets I continued walking forwards, even as the hollow echo of footsteps following in my path rang clear out into the cold night air. _Click, click, click..._ The steps fastened their pace, but still I did not shudder nor show knowledge of the owner's presence. It wasn't until his steely voice cut through the air that I finally stopped, allowing my ebony hair strands to flutter around my chiselled face.

**"Hello. Fancied a night out... _alone_?"** his voice purred from behind me, followed swiftly by the snickering of two other men. Head dipped ever slightly, the edges of my mouth tug backwards briefly into a swift smile before disappearing quickly as I turned around. I saw the three men standing there before me, disgusting smirks stretched upon their faces as they looked me up and down, hungrily. The leader of the gang, the man that had first spoken, lounged against a street lamp, the soft orange glow bathing his face. Subconsciously I allowed my gaze to travel up and down each of their bodies, weighing them up silently within my mind while still allowing my composure to remain uncompromised.

**"Perhaps,"** I whispered in a soft tone, my right hand lifting from my pocket and grasping the edges of my scarf to pull it across my mouth and nose. The leader glanced at his companions briefly before strutting forwards with an arrogant swagger of his hips, his green eyes glittering malevolence the closer he got to where I was. With each step closer I got a better view of his figure: blackened leather jacket with grey jeans and red biker gloves, his ashen hair spiked up atop his pointed skull. My nostrils flared as I drew in his intoxicating scent, drawing my scarf even tighter against my mouth as I did so.

**"Maybe you'd be up to a little fun instead, with me and my friends?"** he hummed as he finally drew himself into my personal space, left hand reaching outwards to draw the smooth flesh of his aristocrat fingers across the bridge of my cheek.

**"Depends what sort of fun you're looking for,"** I cooed in return, allowing my scarf to fall away from my mouth as one of my long, skeletal fingers beckoned him forwards. He took the bait so easily, his lustful mind craving nothing more than the soft heat of a woman's flesh against his own. He smiled, cruel and hollow, as he leaned forwards to take my lips with his own.

Before he could touch me, I reacted.

My right hand shot outwards as it grasped the opening of his jacket and ripped it open to expose the white of his shirt beneath, before my left hand streaked towards his exposed chest. A raucous scream left his mouth as my clawed hand ripped across his body and shredded both clothing and flesh alike, allowing the now open lacerations to bleed heavily and stain his shirt permanently crimson. The wake of my hand finished as the palm of my hand thrust forwards and shoved itself into the bloody gore of his chest, pushing him backwards into his friends that had finally rushed forwards.

**"Get her!"** the man screamed in both anger and pain as I turned upon my heels and took off running down the street, the beauty of the night shattered as predators took off after prey. My hair flew behind me as I ran, lungs throbbing in the full capacity of my chest as I suddenly twisted and turned into a dark alley, its concrete walls close enough to brush upon either sides of my shoulders.

**"Gotcha!"** a man shrieked, his voice different than the leader's and announcing to me it was another man that now grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked me out of the alley. He turned me around quickly before slamming me backwards into the outside wall of a building, causing a snarl to pierce my lips and my brow as I growled into the face of the blonde haired man. My contempt was short lived as the leader suddenly shoved his gang member sideways to take his place, arms leaning upon the wall behind my head and boxing me in on both sides. I cursed him silently and allowed my face to fall back to a stoic nature once again, which seemed to make him even angrier than before.

**"Stupid bitch, you will regret your poor actions,"** he snarled in my face, his own teeth seemingly barred as his crazed eyes threatened to gore me right there. I chose to tempt the dragon and smiled in his face, before drawing my tongue back and spitting in his eyes.

**"Try me!"** I snarled, and was rewarded with a punch to the side of my jaw. It snapped my skull sideways from the sudden blunt force, but before I was able to fall anywhere I was grabbed once again and pounded back against the wall.

**"What we gonna do with her, boss?"** a man's voice echoed from behind the man's shoulder, the question seemingly amusing the man on top of me. He smiled with a smooth, criminal smile, his body suddenly pushing down against mine as he ground his hips against mine.

**"Maybe we should see what's between those legs of hers?"** he snarled towards his partner with a curdling sneer, his body pushing up against me once more and this time soaking my chest with his blood. His hot breath danced across my neck as he leaned in towards me and spread my legs with his knee, his right hand lifting from the hard brick wall to cup around my throat and keep me in place upon the wall.

Head lowered, I smiled through the dense forest of my hair. That's when I finally acted.

My hands lifted and slipped along the smooth flesh of his wrist, feeling the contours of his wrist bones until my thumbs could feel the pulse of the blood in his veins. I purred in satisfaction as my ears fixated upon the throbbing of his beating heart within his chest, music to my hungry ears. He snarled in annoyance at me, my head lifting upwards to finally present my face to him fully for the first time. He matched my eyes, and I smiled up at him. With a blood curdling hiss I violently wrenched his right arm to the side with animalistic force, laughing coldly as the hot, sticky wet liquid of his blood danced across my face. A scream pounded his throat as I clawed forwards with both my hands to dig even deeper into his bloodied lacerations, before violently throwing him off of me and into the street behind us. His partners were unable to react fast enough to the demise of their leader before I was upon them next, my lengthened nails digging into the second man's shoulders now as I threw him to the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist as I straddled him on the cold ground beneath, my lips peeled back as I felt a familiar burn on my gum line and fire within my throat.

I looked into his frightened eyes, and watched as he died.

In the cold air my wet shirt clung against the frigid ice of my skin, charcoal hair falling in light strands upon my face as I turned to look at the final man. I saw the fright glittering in his eyes as he took one last look at his slain men before turning and racing back down the street where he came. Standing up, I kicked the corpse between my feet to the side, my arm lifting to swipe at my mouth and clean it. My lips, however, remained in a permanent smile as I watched him flee like a frightened hound beneath the orange glow of the lights. I did not chase him right away, instead gave him time to run away and gain ground on me. _One, two, three..._ I counted to ten in my head before I finally took off after the man, the hollow echoing of my feet ringing in the air and mirroring his own.

It did not take me long to catch up to him.

Grasping the back of his leather jacket in my left hand, I clenched down upon the fabric with my sharpened nails before violently pulling backwards and ripping him off his feet. A gasp left his lungs as his back snapped and cracked upon the pavement of the road, me on top of him shortly after. His right arm suddenly swung upwards and took me in the stomach, causing me to flinch backwards briefly, but not enough to give him opportunity to escape from beneath me. When I recovered, my head lifted with teeth barred, saliva drooling down my face as I now worked on pure animalistic instinct. Anger boiled within me as I took his arms with my hands and pinned them to the ground above his head, leaving his upper torso completely vulnerable to me.

**"Wh- What are you?"** he finally managed to choke out, his body pulsating with fear in my grip. He writhed beneath me and caused me to hum in satisfaction, my lips flexing upwards upon my barred teeth and stretching into an open-mouth smile. I saw the fright in his eyes as I drew my jaws apart and let my tongue slither against the rough exterior of my upper fangs, still gory from the two men before.

**"Vampire,"** I hissed lovingly at him, giving him one last picture of my bloodied body before I dove forwards and fixated my jaws around his throbbing neck. An audible choke left his mouth as I pushed downwards, suffocating him slowly at the same time. His flesh was so soft as it ripped and tore beneath my fangs, allowing the delicious blood to come forth and enter my throat to relieve my bloodlust. I continued to hold his arms, even as his struggles grew weaker by the minute and almost disappeared altogether.

Only when my cravings had stopped did I finally release his throat, smacking my lips and allowing blood to dribble down my chin. I started to get off of him before he suddenly coughed up a thick glob of blood, and realizing he was still alive made me descend upon him once more.

**"Still looking for some _fun_?"** I purred at him as he watched me through blurred eyes, **"Don't worry, I know someone that knows how to have a good time."** I looked only briefly into the dark of the alley that I had attempted to run into originally, before looking back at the man beneath me. Smiling one last time, I leaned down and planted a frigid, bloody kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving his broken and bloody body laying in the middle of the street.

**"Have fun,"** I called backwards into the night. It seemed I was yelling at no one in particular, but it wasn't long after I left that another denizen of the night crawled from the shadows and slunk towards the man. My smile grew larger as I heard an agonized scream come from behind me before it was cut short with a gurgling, dying yelp. Continuing to walk down the street and leave the bloody crime scene behind, I did not even take the time to wipe the blood and gore from my body.

As I walked, I could not help but have my lips part once again into a criminal smile.


End file.
